


Ommatophobia

by SconerDoner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Horror, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SconerDoner/pseuds/SconerDoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa has been dealing with some trust issues with her friends, and it seems like her little brother, Eren, is the only one there who is willingly wanting to help her with these. The possibility of different perspectives is overwhelming to the girl, and something is created from the pit of her emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ommatophobia

"What happened?"

The girl quickly avoided the question by retaliating with only hesitation, looking half-heartedly into her brother's eyes. "Nothing. It was an accident." She leaned against the kitchen cabinet, twiddling her pink raw knuckles until she found a distinctable pain between them and the wood. Mikasa held her flank and restricted herself from clenching her own fists. The only thing that truly obstructed her expression was the stings or the small scratches and bruises. No anger, no resent. 

The thirteen-year-old girl always arrived home from school with red-dirt caked on her shoes and stains over her knees. Only under the layer of nature would her flesh be continuously bloodied and bruised with every push and shove. A penalty for enjoying herself and dwindling with her company.

Her friends she smiled with and traveled alongside had crooked smiles and watchful hands. Preperations for episodes of hatred and love became a schedule with no intention to change. Just a loop of constant "Is Jacob home yet?" or "Do you wanna come over my house?" questions with the heart-wrenching idea she'll be too ignorant to tell why they say "No." Only to forever desire being able to look into someone and actually admire and strive for them.

"You can't let those other big kids push you around!" The seven-year-old exclaimed, bringing his fists up to his chin as if ready to compete in the biggest toddler wrestling match of his life. She didn't smile, but it made her feel better about the situation she was in. It made her feel like all of these difficult times she had wasn't in vain. 

"It's fine, Eren. I'll fix it in a little bit." She assured him, approaching the little boy and kneeling down with a gleam in her pupil. Just a pinch of burning in exchange to get eye-level with him was okay. 

"No! Fix it now, 'Sis! You won't get better!" Eren insisted, grumpily huffing and folding his arms against his chest. It was kinda disorienting how this little kid was so carried away with dealing with her problems. Mikasa knew if her friends got a hold of him, they'd eat her small brother alive. 

"Listen," The female began, "don't mess with those kids. I'm going to talk to them later. I'm just tired." It wasn't a lie; she was just telling him so he would possibly feel better about what he was talking about. She'd honestly planned on teaching them what they were doing was upsetting and disgusting. Alas everyday when the door opened, her feet barely touched the ground in weight of whatever bruises or minor cuts lie onto her flesh.

Too emotionally and physically drained, Mikasa peered up from the beige carpet and stood. Explanations had been made, but it wasn't over when she heard Eren trying to find the correct words to put together.

She quickly headed to the nearest exit from the livingroom. The hallway seemed to pass like seconds as she slammed the tailed doorknob to the restroom down and closed it behind her. Ignoring the fact that the red scarf tailing behind her was caught, and she tore herself free from the restraint by yanking the accessory back and allowing it to lay motionless on the floor. 

The mirror sucked up half of the wall like a ominous monster. The light sources were from each side of the mirror: one on the left, and one on the right. They were both illuminated magnificently, but were also somewhat, somehow taunting.

Mikasa held on to the front of the sink with aching-clenched fingers and a scowl, seeing her messy light attire and jet tangled hair from the top of her eyes. Glimpses of sketchy red and foggy purple etched along her cheeks and softened down to her throat. Where the fuck did that come from? How did she even get the blotches there?

A heavy sigh pushed from her lips, and she looked down farther into the milky sink. Mikasa didn't want to look up. Her forearms and wrists below the drain was enough of herself that she could take. The black sleeves became even more noticeable when a bigger, darker shade erupted from the base of her elbow.

She swiftly arched her back to hold herself and drew her fingers to the edge of the left sleeve, and rolled it up, finding that an excruciating sting unraveled as she unraveled herself. A small gash was covered in dried particles of brown and squeezed out a darkish-light red. It was a sort of diamond shape, with speckles of sealed skin.

Mikasa knew where it was from, but couldn't particularly understand it. Concrete was self-explanatory, but that's not what caught her. The girl was genuinely shocked that it started bleeding again to that degree. So much that she was able to detect it through pitch clothing. 

Curiosity guided her to caress the sticky area, and it unecessarily stung when she did. Really badly. It pulsed with minimal convulsions in her palm and the blood rushed forward to interact with her unexpecting touch. Mikasa gasped, clenching her other fist against the counter and lightly shaking. 

In the heat of the issue, Mikasa fidgeted violently when a banging knocked down along her only exit.

"Mikasa!" Eren screamed in panicked crying, causing her nerves to disassemble swiftly. Heaving in the girl's chest lasted millineums, but her focus broke to her brother.

"Eren! Eren, are you alright?" Mikasa croaked. What was happening? Why was this happening so suddenly? Everything was alienating; the bathroom wasn't even recognizable before she fell to the tiled floor feeling another rip of pain. The girl's face reddened rapidly and salty swelling tears drooled down from her eyeducts. 

Pumping, pumping, and pumping. Quiet sobbing as the wound bled and smashed itself against her arm. Then something terrifying conceived from the pain and fear. A noise similar to someone ripping a thinly stitched piece of cloth slithered out as Mikasa's skin spread apart, and she screamed and sobbed worse and worse. Then more banging and pooling to compliment it. 

A glossy wet oval that was blinding shades of pure white bounced in the gaping hole, permanently locked in place but persistent to find a way out. It seemed as if it breathed with life rhythmically. The uprooted flesh was the sheet of paper, and Mikasa's panic and terror were the notes. Out from the corner of the diamond creases and through the sea of bleach, a jet black pupil revealed.

A colossal eye had come from the pit of her fore-arm, staring at her with a haunting expressionless gaze as the knocking on the door became slow, pain-filled scratching nails against hard wood. Her vision began to triple through it, and no longer could she have blocked or closed her field of seeing, because it all focused to the cold floor and her trembling ankles. Never blinking, and indescribable pain. The scratching ceased, but Mikasa's heart reached to seek it, attempting to drag herself to the door.

It was a shame that she never got to see beyond it again before the eye did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really had fun writing this, even though it might've not made that much sense. Please give me feedback on what I may improve upon and anything I may have put that declined negatively to the story. Thanks again; more of this kind of thing will probably be uploaded as frequently as I can!


End file.
